


through the clouds of smoke and haze

by limsejuns



Category: VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smoking is bad kids, esp second hand smoke, jus sum smoking, just making out no nsfw but its not exactly soft, ryeonseung r bffies, they're highschool kids, youn is 17 snoo is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsejuns/pseuds/limsejuns
Summary: Though the smoke dancing around the air that surrounds them mostly covers Seungyoun's sight, he couldn't help but think that at that moment, Seungwoo looked gorgeous. Ethereal, even.He looked like an angel floating through the clouds of smoke and haze.





	through the clouds of smoke and haze

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this at 5am and i stg it was beautiful but my dumb ass wrote it on notepad and it got deleted -_- so have this shitty version, hope you still like it <3

[5:52PM]

Seungyoun stared at his feet with his knees brought up against his chest, his back against the headboard of Seungwoo's bed. Heavy silence engulfed the two boys.

It was only his second time coming over the elder's house despite being friends with him since they were little boys running around their neighbourhood. Now, he was in his junior year and the other was in his senior. Shoulders started broadening, legs got longer, the two skinny and lanky teenagers grew into their bones as they went through the stages of growing up together. This seemed like it was only a natural step.

That was why Seungyoun was trying really hard to come up with an answer as to why he felt so nervous about the whole thing.

Something about being alone in his darkening room with him. Something about the unfamiliar silence, the lack of jokes and banter that distracted them from seeing things the way they really were.

Something about the way they were sitting down side by side, Seungyoun simply watching the older as he inhaled and blew out smoke from his cigarette.

The whole scene almost felt eerie, but somehow serene as well.

Seungyoun usually had something playing in the background- whether it was infinite loops of rnb, noisy edm, or just shitty pop songs. There was usually something- anything. But at that moment there was nothing to save the younger boy and his racing thoughts and heart rate.

Which was why he could hear every breath the older took. Each inhale, drag of his cigarette- each slight shift as the cloth of their pants rub from where they are connected, knee pressed to knee, shoulder pressed to shoulder. 

He was all too aware of everything. Afraid to break this silence, all he could do was stare at the older.

He's known the other for as long as he could remember, but he only found out about the older's smoking habit at that moment. Both boys were always good at hiding their mischief- they knew the right place and time for it. When they started experimenting as they got older, they even drank alcohol for the first time together. Aside from all the hidden and tucked away bad habits that even they didn’t talk about because it all felt too taboo, the school viewed them plainly as Cho Seungyoun and Han Seungwoo: the good boys. 

He didn't think the older was still capable of surprising him, but here he was- barefoot in his bedroom with his mouth slightly hanging open, staring at him as he smoked his cigarette.

The younger's eyes dropped to the older's hand resting on his knee. Those long, slender fingers that he knew so well. Those fingers that always looked so big holding Seungyoun's smaller ones looked even bigger with the cigarette stick positioned between his point and middle finger. It didn’t look unfamiliar or uncomfortable to the older at all, this meant it surely wasn't his first time.

Seungyoun's eyes followed his hand, travelling upwards as the older boy slowly brought it up to rest between his lips. He continued to stare, noting how his face was illuminated by the orange glow coming from the burning tip of the cigarette, contrast to the blue tone of his skin set by the moonlight shining through his window. He inhaled, cheeks hollowing slightly as he suck on the edge of the stick as it burnt.

If Seungyoun felt things inside of him at the sight of it, no one needed to know.

_ But surely he knew, right? _ With the way that the younger boy was fixated, drunk at the sight of it, there was no way he didn't know that Seungyoun wanted him.

Seungwoo brought the stick back down to rest on his knee once more, but the other's eyes don’t follow back down anymore, keeping his eyes trained still at his lips. He didn't need to blow the smoke out, it escaped from between his lips slowly, in faint swirls and circles. To the younger, he was a piece of art unfolding right before his eyes.

There was something aching inside of him. He so badly wanted to touch. To taste. To feel.

He drew in another drag of his cigarette and at that point, the younger boy almost felt lightheaded. Dazed and out of it. Though the smoke dancing around the air that surrounds them mostly covers Seungyoun's sight, he couldn't help but think that at that moment, Seungwoo looked gorgeous. Ethereal, even.

He looked like an angel floating through the clouds of smoke and haze.

"Hyung", Seungyoun whispered without really knowing why. He simply hums in question. _What is it?_

"Why do you smoke?", still whispering.

This made the older pause, stiff unlike his previous relaxed posture, "Does it bother you? You should have told me, I'm sor-".

"It doesn't bother me. I just want to know why you smoke... that's all. Is it stress? Are you going through something? You can always tell me."

"It's nothing like that, I promise. The reason is kind of stupid, too. Boring, as well. You'd just say I'm a bore again”, he chuckled almost nervously, as if he was trying to avoid giving him an answer for whatever reason.

"Try me", he returned.

Seungwoo was still hesitating, not meeting his eyes, keeping his still to the wall opposite of them. He brought the cigarette stick to his mouth again, taking a drag before blowing it out to answer, barely a whisper as if he didn't want the other boy to hear him, "I like how it tastes on me. On my tongue."

His words does something to the younger, a thump somewhere deep in his gut. _His taste._

When the older finally looks him in the eye, his words escape his mouth. "Don't be selfish, hyung. I want a taste too."

Not understanding the implications of his words, he brings his hand that was holding the cigarette to give it to the younger, allowing him to smoke from it as well. Seungyoun's hand stops his, guiding Seungwoo's hand back to the older boy's lips instead. 

His eyes darken so quickly as he finally understood, not breaking eye contact with him as he hollowed his cheeks and suck on the tip slowly. 

Putting his hand away from his lips, Seungyoun brought his face close to his, so close he felt his eyelids slowly fluttering almost completely shut. His lips were slightly parted, barely an inch away, waiting. Seungwoo brought his free hand up to cup the side of his face, angling it so he can bring them closer.

He slowly parted his lips and breathed out, the smoke from his mouth escaping, dancing in between both of them. Seungyoun could taste the ghost of it, and he wanted more.

He finally lets go, he lets himself be greedy. 

He closed the small distance between them and kissed the other boy, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity. Lips crashing in a way that would be painful if not for the fact that they both wanted it so much they didn’t have the mind to care. They were two forces- two giant tidal waves that have been on its way for so long, finally crashing onto one another. He pressed his lips closer along with his body, the tight grip of the older boy on the side of his face and the back of his neck luring him in. He moved against him, lips parting and tongue slipping to taste him.

The taste was so familiar despite this being completely new to him. He tasted completely of cigarettes and Seungwoo. 

He gently pushed Seungyoun down by his shoulder so that they were both laying on the bed with the older boy hovering above him, kissing him fervently still.

Suddenly, he pulled back. The younger boy was dumbfounded, laying back on his head trying to catch his breath as he watched Seungwoo, kneeling with both his knees on either side of Seungyoun, wondering why he suddenly halted.

The boy was, too, breathing heavily as he stared at the younger with such intensity in his eyes even though he could barely see his eyes through his messed up hair and the darkness of his room. However, he could feel the hunger that his gaze held, shooting through Seungyoun like a bullet. 

He was kneeling in a way that he had his hips pushed out, and at the sight of it, the younger thought he really was too attractive for him to remain sane. Not breaking eye contact, he slowly licks his red, slightly swollen lips as he disposes his old and burnt out cigarette and grabs a new one, bringing it up to his lips and grabbing the lighter. He clicks it open and the small flame makes his skin glow of orange once more.

He takes a long, deep breath in before diving back down to press his lips to the younger, exhaling into him. It all felt intoxicating, the way they were constantly moving at a slow, slow pace, tongues sliding against each other, taking their time to really taste one another. If it was getting a little messy, none of them seemed to care.

Seungwoo's mouth was warm, scorching almost and the taste of nicotine was almost as addictive as his small sighs and the feeling of his palm sliding up Seungyoun's chest. He felt something about to erupt in his chest, so he lets go of his tight grip on the other's hair and pulls back slightly.

He catches his breath once more as he whispers, "Wait". The older boy tried to mask his confusion, putting on a blank face, waiting for him to continue.

He had finally calmed down after a few seconds, gathering what was left of his sanity to utter the words, "What is this, hyung?"

"What do you mean?", Seungwoo returned in slight confusion.

"Why are we doing this?", he sounded so much smaller than he usually did, his voice insecure and uncertain.

After a few beats of silence, he feels the older boy gently cup his face, softly guiding it so he would look straight at his eyes instead of down on the mattress, "Youn, I thought you would have figured it out by now."

"You don't just want me now? So you can fuck me then we can pretend nothing happened in the morning?" voicing out his doubts.

His eyes that were fixed straight on him looked transparent, clear of anything but raw honesty, "I always want you. I always have." he breathes in and takes his time weighing his words before continuing, his voice barely a whisper, "But you know it's more than that. I love you and you know that."

He pulls the older back down, close to him to wipe the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. They both chuckle as he wipes his own, too. They didn't have to say anything else as words never played well with the both of them anyway. Instead, they spoke with code.

Each kiss to Seungwoo's jaw was the letter "I". Every bump of their nose was the letter "A". Each slide of Seungyoun's tongue on his was the letter "D". Every grab of the other's shirt was the letter "O". Each soft tug at the end of Seungyoun's long hair was the letter "R". Each small laugh bubbling from their chests was the letter "E". Each bite onto the other's neck was the letter "Y". Each long drag of the cigarette was the letter "U".

Together, they move to solve their puzzle, unfolding new secrets, vows, and promises. 

Kiss to the jaw.

Bump of nose. Slide of tongue. Grab of shirt. Soft tug of hair. Small laugh.

Bite on neck. Grab of shirt. Drag of cigarette.

I adore you. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was major shitty but i hope u still somewhat liked it, this was mostly self-indulgent.


End file.
